1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to advertising signs, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an advertising sign which features a liquid in motion, generally representing the beverage being advertised.
2. Description of the Background Art
Advertising has been a way of life in American society almost from the inception of our country. Electrically powered advertising signs are almost as old as any other electrically powered device. Thomas Edison invented the modern incandescent lamp in 1879. By 1892, the well-known Manhattan Beach electric sign had been lit in New York City. The commercial and patent literature discloses thousands of different references about all kinds of signs and sign technology being used in advertising activities. Applicant was unable to find any prior art patent which discloses or claims a liquid in motion, imitating the visual characteristics of a beverage being advertised, as part of the visible element of an advertising sign.